Coffee and Biscuits
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Tag to 'Reset'. Martha's first time at Torchwood and it's time for a coffee break.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. Though I do own some coffee. And some biscuits.  
A/N: I must give credit to a friend of mine. She helped a bit. So, many thanks to her. Enjoy the story.**

Ianto chewed on his lip thoughtfully as he watched Martha move about the hub, talking to Owen about doctory-type things. But it was time for another round of coffee. And it would be Martha's first. But how would she like her coffee? He watched her stance, the way she talked and used her hands. How her hair was styled. All the things he always looked at in order to decide how people liked their coffee. And he was hardly ever wrong.

He'd gotten Jack's preference down the first time. Same with Owen's. As for Tosh, he knew whether she would want tea or coffee as soon as she entered the hub. He had managed to get Gwen down easily enough. With Suzie he had simply not put enough sugar in it, almost enough, but not quite.

Giving a small nod to his head he turned to his coffee machine. Some reason no one else knew how to work it. He didn't understand what was so hard about the machine, he'd worked more intricate ones before. And, oh yes, biscuits today. They did have a guest after all, and one that Jack seemed fond of.

He grabbed a few different flavors of biscuits, mainly because he knew that Torchwood loved the chocolate kind that he rarely let them have but he could tell just by looking at the UNIT doctor that she preferred them a little different. He made his tray look immaculate before starting out and serving the coffee and biscuits.

He stopped with Toshiko first, handing her the mug she preferred with her coffee (not tea today) and then lowering the tray down for her to grab herself a biscuit.

"How many are we allowed to have today?" She asked, hand hovering over the food.

"Two at the moment." Ianto replied. She grabbed two different kinds, the kinds he knew she would take. With a small nod, Ianto moved on to Gwen.

"Ianto, pet, you've even brought us biscuits, I take it I should thank Martha for the occasion?"

"Indeed you should." He handed over her mug, "Only to two please." Once again, he knew what two flavors she would take.

"You're and angel." A gab-toothed smile shown brightly to him.

"Flattery will not get you an extra biscuit." He replied, moving on up the stairs to Jack's office.

Ianto knocked twice, just like always, before entering.

"Oh the bringer of caffeine, sex, and are those biscuits?" Jack asked, smile widening on his face.

"You may only have two, sir." Ianto declared, causing Jack to pout as if a child. "Don't give me that look, you know it doesn't work on me." He raised an eyebrow for effect.

Jack looked at the two mugs left, "Got Martha's all ready then?"

"Yes, I do believe she'll like it." Ianto gave a small smile.

"As well as the biscuits?"

"As well as the biscuits." Ianto agreed.

Ianto made his way to the autopsy bay. Owen and Martha were hunched over the body, staring at his eyeball. The small mark on it, most likely. He cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow as the two looked up at him, "Coffee."

Owen grabbed his coffee and two biscuits, he had done that math and deduced how many he got. He then went back to looking at the body.

Martha smiled at him grabbing her cup, "Thanks Ianto. I was about to get myself a cup."

"Not the best idea to do." Owen murmured, "Ianto is the only one who makes coffee 'round here." He bit into a biscuit.

Martha took a sip of her coffee, her face turning into a huge smile, "This is brilliant coffee, Ianto." She took another sip and sighed, "Absolutely brilliant." Absentmindedly she noticed that she sounded like the Doctor. "You even knew how I took my coffee." She took a bit of one of the biscuits, "And these are gorgeous. How did you know I'd like me coffee like this? And my favorite biscuits?"

Ianto took the praise with a small smile, "It's my job to know."

Owen rolled his eyes in disgust, "Oh great, more praise for Ianto, God of Coffee. Who cares?! Lets focus on me please, I'm an amazing and talented doctor. Oh and ta for the biscuits."


End file.
